backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Pokey..png|Pokey|link=Pokey|linktext=Pokey Octo-ooze.png|Octo-ooze|link=Octo-ooze|linktext=Octo-ooze Bolt.png|Bolt|link=Bolt|linktext=Bolt Fink.png|Fink|link=Fink|linktext=Fink Eye-ra.png|Eye-ra|link=Eye-ra|linktext=Eye-ra Ichi.png|Ichi|link=Ichi|linktext=Ichi Bandito.png|Bandito|link=Bandito|linktext=Bandito Fang.png|Fang|link=Fang|linktext=Fang Brain.png|Brain|link=Brain|linktext=Brain Crabatron.png|Crabatron|link=Crabatron|linktext=Crabatron Project_X.png|Project-X|link=Project-X|linktext=Project-X Zafreeti.png|Zafreeti|link=Zafreeti|linktext=Zafreeti Teratorn.png|Teratorn|link=Teratorn|linktext=Teratorn Wormzer.png|Wormzer|link=Wormzer|linktext=Wormzer D.A.V.E..png|D.A.V.E.|link=D.A.V.E.|linktext=D.A.V.E. Drull_6.png|Drull Lv6|link=Drull|linktext=Drull Gorgo_6.png|Gorgo Lv6|link=Gorgo|linktext=Gorgo Fomor_6.png|Fomor lv6|link=Fomor|linktext=Fomor General information Monsters are creatures that can be used to defend the player's yard, or attack another player's base. They require Monster Housing space to stay in your base. Each monster has a different specialty and favorite target(s) All monsters can be found in the Monsters category. Producing monsters To produce a monster, it first has to be unlocked via the Monster Locker. After this, the unlocked monster can be produced in a Hatchery. To do this, you have to click the Hatchery in which you want to produce your monster(s) and select 'View Hatchery'. This will open up a window in which you can select any unlocked monster to produce. Note that producing monsters requires a certain amount of Goo and that required Goo is instantly subtracted from your Goo level, before the production of the monster starts. If you do not have enough space left in your monster housing to place a new monster, it will still be produced. However, once the production time has passed, the monster will stay in your hatchery until there is enough room in housing, effectively blocking the monster production queue in that hatchery. Tip: Build a Hatchery control center to control all your hatcheries from a single building. Monster levels Monsters can have different levels of strength. When a monster is unlocked through the Monster Locker, it will be on level one. Each monster can be trained up to level six (after update) through the Monster Academy. Each monster level may alter specifications like health, damage, speed and housing and may only be unlocked once. Training may also increase or decrease the amount of space a monster takes up in the Monster Housing. Once a training is complete, the levels of all existing and newly created monsters will rise to the unlocked level. Attacking other players The most common use of monsters is to fling them into another player's base using a Flinger and have them attack the buildings in that base. Monsters will, when possible, target their favorite targeted buildings first, not that these may not always be buildings you want them to attack (e.g. Bolt is a looter so it attacks town halls, silos and harvesters first). Note that some monsters, such as Bolts, are rather unreliable in their destruction of buildings, seeing as they only nibble some buildings before moving on to others. It always pays off to survey your opponent's yard and plan ahead according to their defenses and your monsters preference(s). After sending the monsters into battle, you will not be able to retrieve them back into your base, or order them to attack a specific building first. Champion monsters can be used to attack bases. Due to their extreme power they can be used to solo other peoples bases Defending your yard To defend your yard, you will mainly set up Defensive Structures, but you can also use your own monsters to help defend certain areas of your base. To do this, you will first have to build a Monster Bunker. Once the construction is complete, you can place some of your own monsters in the bunker. Once enemy monsters come into bunker range, the monsters inside well be sent out and attack them. The champion cage can be used to create a champion monster (Gorgo, Fomor or Drull) which will be "flung" out to meet the enemy. These monsters will gobble up all attacking monsters. Champion Monsters Champion Monsters are the most powerful monsters in the game, which can only be raised in a Champion Cage. You are limited to one champion housed in your yard at all times and you have to feed him a set amount of smaller monsters to evolve him every 24 hours. There are currently three different champions: Drull the Destroyer, Fomor the Fearless and Gorgo the Great. Monster 101 A quick summary about monsters: * To unlock a monster, use the Monster Locker; * Store your monster in a Monster Housing; * Upgrade your monsters in a Monster Academy; * Fling your monsters into battle using the Flinger; * Assign monsters to protect your yard by placing them into a Monster Bunker; * Raise a mighty Champion to give your battles some serious edge; * When you grow tired of a monster, juice it in the Monster Juicer; * And when you can't have enough monsters around, attract some hostile ones using the Wild Monster Baiter. * Get some special ability for monsters from Monster Lab. Notes * All monsters can be found through the Monsters category page. * Both unlocking and training monsters will cost a certain amount of Putty. * All costs and benefits of unlocking and training monsters can be found on each specific monster page. * In the Inferno, the monsters seem to have lower health then surface monsters, and there is no way to upgrade them currently. *